This invention is directed to a bookmark device, and particularly one in which the bookmark is combined with a highlighter pen.
Various combinations of bookmarks with other purposes have been known. Examples are shown in the following patents: Des. 190,556 (Heathman), Des. 317,175 (Dickson), Des. 322,811 (Isern), Des. 355,933 (Collins) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,846 (Knight). The design patents of Isern and Collins show bookmarks combined with felt-tipped markers, i.e., highlighter pens. The Dickson and Knight patents show bookmarks having some means for gripping a writing instrument. However, none of these prior patents shows a combined bookmark and highlighter pen having the advantageous construction, features and convenience of use of the present invention described below.